Un oubli
by vaunie5962
Summary: Titre et résumé pourris mais je ne peux pas dire mieux. Ou comment Brennan parvint à oublier un jour si important? Texte écrit il y a quelques années pour un Secret Santa


_Disclaimer: la série et son univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, Barry Josephson et Stephen Nathan, inspirée des romans de Kathy Reichs. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice._

22 heures. Temperance Brennan était épuisée. Les journées s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient à l'institut Jefferson et le rythme était encore plus soutenu ces derniers jours, on dirait presque que les tueurs aient fait en sorte que leurs victimes soient retrouvés aussi vite que possible et en même temps. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, six squelettes à étudier! Et pas des plus simples.

Non, Brennan en était définitivement persuadée: ils s'étaient tous donné le mot!

En tout cas, la fin de journée était là. Elle arrivait enfin devant sa maison et n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose: au lit au plus vite. Oh oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ouvrait les bras et elle espérait sincèrement que rien ni personne ne viendrait la troubler. Pas même les autres occupants de sa maison. Rien ne viendrait entraver ce moment de plénitude et bien-être tant recherché par l'anthropologue.

Pourtant, quand elle arriva sur le perron, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une sensation bizarre dont elle ne trouvait pas l'origine. Son cerveau fatigué se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure, cherchant désespérément dans son esprit la cause… rien à faire, ça ne lui revenait pas. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez elle?

Décidant d'en faire abstraction pour l'instant, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte d'entrée. Un pas suffit pour qu'elle réalise d'où venait cette sensation._«Ne jamais préjuger hâtivement de la conclusion, toujours rassembler le maximum de preuves scientifiques.»_Telle était sa devise. Bon là ce n'était pas scientifique mais… enfin là elle les trouva plus rapidement.

Dans la salle à manger se trouvait une table dressée avec soin, illuminée par un chandelier à trois branches. Deux assiettes blanches étaient posées sur une nappe bleue turquoise. L'argenterie était même de sortie tout comme les verres à pied en cristal. Un bouquet magnifique de fleurs exotiques ainsi qu'un paquet cadeau de taille moyenne se situaient à côté de ce qu'elle suppose être son assiette. Un léger filet de musique douce était le seul bruit audible dans la maison. Il ne semblait y avoir personne!

Elle s'avança prudemment, se maudissant intérieurement d'avance de ne pas se souvenir du pourquoi du comment. Et là dans la semi-obscurité du salon, assis dans un fauteuil une bière à la main se trouvait Booth. Plus calme que jamais. Ne levant même pas la tête à l'arrivée de Temperance._Et merde, qu'ai-je fait?_Une envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris lui prit rapidement, même si la raison de tout cet apparat lui échappait toujours. Mais que se passe t-il?

D'une voix hésitante et honteuse, elle osa demander:

_«Christine est couchée?»_

Pas de réponse. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas du tout. En quoi a… t-elle…_oh merde, un milliard de fois merde._

_«Oh merde!»_

_«Tu l'as dit!»_Répliqua t-il sans lever les yeux de son verre.

_«J'ai tout merdé n'est ce pas?»_

_«Tu l'as dit.»_En prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

_«Je suis désolée, j'étais accaparée de travail aujourd'hui, comme le reste de l'équipe.»_

_«Ton équipe?»_Dit-il en levant un regard dur et froid vers sa femme._«Ton équipe qui n'était peut-être pas suffisamment capable pour te remplacer ce soir?Justement ce soir?»_

_«Mais on avait tant de squelettes à analyser aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement je te jure c'est…»_

_«Si tu aurais PU faire autrement. Mais tu as du oublier… comme souvent. Comme quoi notre vie de couple passe vraiment après ton travail. J'osais espérer que pour une fois ce ne soit pas le cas.»_

D'un air résigné, il vida sa canette et se leva pour la jeter à la poubelle, sans lancer un seul regard à Brennan, qui se sentait pour la première fois plus minable que jamais. Il avait fait tout ça pour eux et elle… encore une fois… l'avait laissé tomber pour son travail. Son travail qui pouvait attendre un jour de plus.

Tentant une approche, elle le suivit dans la cuisine et posa une main timide sur son bras, qu'il repoussa fermement mais sans la blesser. Il était très énervé cela ne faisait aucun doute, et à raison d'ailleurs. Elle les avait oubliés.

_«Pas maintenant, Bones!»_

_«Je suis désolée Booth, je suis vraiment stupide! En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais…»_

_«Jamais quoi? Oublié notre premier anniversaire de mariage? Oublié que tu avais un homme à la maison qui attendait bien sagement ton retour pour fêter ça dignement?»_

Il avait haussé le ton plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il était blessé. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement à cette heure-ci.

Toujours sans la regarder, il se dirigea vers leur chambre en lançant.

_«L'entrée et le dessert sont dans le frigo, le plat est au chaud au four. Tu fais ce que tu veux moi je vais me coucher.»_

Puis lui lançant un dernier regard glacial, il lui dit.

_«Non Christine dort chez sa grand-mère. Je pensais… enfin… oh laisse tomber. A demain.»_Finit-il en se retournant et partant dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Bouche bée, Bones resta figée sur place, vidée de toute énergie. Son épuisement n'était plus seulement physique. Elle s'en voulait tellement à ce moment et se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire pour rattraper son immense erreur.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le frigo – flan de courgettes et un gâteau aux fraises marqué d'un_«1an»_\- et dans le four une quiche végétarienne pour elle. Elle n'y toucha pas, l'appétit lui manquant. Posa ses yeux sur le superbe bouquet de fleurs et choisit un vase pour les exposer. Elles embaumaient merveilleusement la pièce. Toutes ces attentions la touchaient profondément et elle se sentit ridicule. Cependant, elle n'osa pas toucher au cadeau, se disant qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle devrait se faire pardonner de belle manière et pas plus tard que demain.

Eteignant les bougies, elle traversa ensuite le couloir, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant leur porte avant de changer d'avis. Se rendant dans la chambre d'amis, elle prit une couverture et partit s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Tout en regardant les dernières infos, elle trouva rapidement une idée.

Prenant son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle se connecta à Internet. Satisfaite de ses recherches, elle envoya un message à Angela et sa belle-mère puis à Camille et au chef de Booth, qui lui répondirent rapidement. Un franc sourire envahissait ses lèvres. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il serait heureux de cette initiative malgré son énorme bourde.

Elle se cala dans le canapé et s'endormit, un peu plus enjouée qu'une heure auparavant.

_Le lendemain matin._

L'odeur du café envahit les narines de Seeley, ce qui finit de le réveiller. Les yeux embués de fatigue après une très courte nuit sans sa femme à ses côtés s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur sa femme qui esquissait un sourire très timide. Dans ses mains se trouvait un plateau de petit-déjeuner où se trouvait le vase, deux verres de jus d'orange, deux croissants et une demi-baguette avec beurre et confiture ainsi que deux tasses de café. L'attention le fit sourire, mais non pas encore le sourire rempli de joie et d'amour qu'il lui réservait habituellement. Non, elle n'y aurait pas droit pour le moment… même s'il lui avait déjà pardonné à moitié mais ça, elle ne le saura jamais.

Quand elle posa le plateau sur le lit, il remarqua également une enveloppe dans sa main gauche. Impatient d'en connaître le contenu, il la laissa pourtant prendre les devants. Il n'allait pas lui simplifier la tâche, fallait pas rêver non plus.

S'asseyant à côté de lui, elle posa timidement sa main sur la sienne, qu'il ne repoussa pas, puis commença.

_«Je… je suis désolée Booth. Vraiment. Je… je sais que c'est impardonnable d'avoir oublié notre anniversaire mais… mais je… je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal je te jure. Je m'en veux, je t'assure. Et tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, je le comprends. Je…»_

_«Non c'est bon, je comprends, tu avais du travail, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement et patati et patata…»_Répondit-il un peu sur la défensive.

_«Non écoute-moi.»_Le coupa t-elle en lui serrant la main. Les yeux de l'agent se posèrent sur elle, un peu moins durs qu'avant, lui faisant signe de poursuivre._«Je… écoute, je sais que ça ne rattrapera sûrement pas mon erreur mais…»_Elle s'interrompit en sortant deux billets de l'enveloppe._«Enfin, voilà.»_Elle les lui tendit.

Il les regarda attentivement puis leva les yeux vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

_«Je laisse Christine à ta mère, ça ne lui pose aucun problème. J'ai aussi vu avec ton chef.»_

_«Et… et Camille? Et ton équipe? Ils vont pouvoir se passer de toi une semaine? Tu vas pouvoir passer une semaine sans les voir? Sans parler de squelettes?»_

_«Ils peuvent bien se passer de moi. Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Je n'ai plus envie de gâcher tout ça comme on a pu le faire avant. Puis je peux encore me consacrer à toi entièrement à nouveau, non? Enfin si tu veux bien! »_

L'observant d'un air sceptique, il attendit encore un peu avant de répondre.

_«Rien d'autre que nous deux pendant une semaine on est d'accord?»_

_«On est d'accord!»_

_«Pas de squelettes?»_

_«Pas de squelettes!»_

_«On appellera ma mère plusieurs fois par jour pour Christine et c'est tout?»_

_«C'est tout!»_

_«On devra en reparler tu le sais?»_

_«Je le sais! Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Booth!»_

Sur cette dernière phrase, il mit sur le côté le plateau et lui ouvrit les bras en signe de pardon. Ce dernier n'était pas totalement fait, c'était quand même assez important pour lui pour qu'il n'en reparle pas à l'avenir mais il savait que le temps jouerait en leur faveur. Posant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à un repos bien mérité, tout comme elle, profitant du premier jour de vacances qu'on leur laissait avant de s'envoler vers Hawaii cet après-midi.

Une semaine c'est court, mais après autant de temps à jouer au chat et la souris, il prendrait n'importe quoi… même s'il avait fallu pour ça qu'elle oublie une date importante.

Mais le temps gagne sur tout, c'est évident. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour eux.

_Fin._


End file.
